This study will test a comprehensive model of antecedents of work-family conflict (WFC) and processes whereby WFC is linked to alcohol use/misuse over time in employed people who are also unpaid caregivers of children, dependent adults, or frail elderly. Goals are to examine: 1) Antecedents of WFC in work (e.g., job stressors including workplace harassment, family-friendly policies), family/non-work (e.g., caregiver burden, life events, non-work harassment), and individual (i.e., negative affectivity) domains, and how these variables are related to directionality (i.e., work-to-family, family-to-work) and type (i.e., time-based, strain-based) of WFC; 2) The extent to which effects of WFC on individual (i.e., drinking patterns/problems, substance use), family (i.e., family conflict), and work (i.e., job satisfaction, turnover intent) outcomes are mediated by distress (i.e., depression, anxiety, burnout); 3) Risk factors in individual (i.e., alcohol expectancies, family history of alcoholism), family (e.g., low spouse/partner support), and workplace (i.e., low supervisor/coworker support, low usability of workplace policies) domains that may strengthen WFC-drinking relationships; and 4) To test the gender and racial/ethnic equivalence of the model. This study will address deficiencies of existing research by 1) using an inclusive definition of caregiver, 2) measuring WFC in greater detail, 3) testing a wide variety of potential moderators of WFC-drinking relationships, and 4) studying a diverse sample. A combination of random digit dial telephone screening (baseline) and mail survey methodology (baseline, 12 mo, 24 mo) will be used to conduct the 3-wave panel study (N=1,300) in a representative sample drawn from a diverse urban community. Data will be analyzed using regression and structural equation modeling. Long term objectives are to 1) identify factors in family and work environments that can lead to interventions to decrease WFC and alcohol problems, 2) impact treatment of WFC-associated alcohol problems, and 3) add to the body of knowledge on risk factors for alcohol abuse.